The Digidestined named Faith
by Kayna Neko-chan
Summary: Chapter 5 is done....... And now I will get down on my knees and beg for reviews...*gets down on her knees* PLEEEEEAAASSE Review!!! Now for the actual summary... This story is about a digidestine named Faith.....
1. Hello, I'm Faith

Okay... This is my very first Fan fic ever... So please do not expect the best... In Fanfics I write I will most likely end up having my own character... So anyways... Just let there be good reviews...  
Oh!! And My Fan fic character in this is named Faith......  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon... or any of the characters...  
  
  
Faith started packing her bags. She was going to visit her cousins Matt and TK.  
  
"Faimon!! Come on we're leaving!!"  
  
A small light blue, fluffy digimon with floppy ears comes out from under Faith's bed.  
  
The digimon looked up at Faith "Are we going to the digital world?"  
  
Faith shook her head, "Nope, We have to visit my cousins..."  
  
"How are we getting there? Where are we going? How long till we get back? Can I have a chocolate bar before we go?"  
  
Faith giggled, "By plane, Tokyo, I don't know and no... you just ate a chocolate bar..."  
  
"Okay... Umm... Do I have to stay in your backpack?"  
  
"Well... Yes... Till we get on the plane, then I'll say you're a stuffed animal or something, ok?"  
  
"Okay! Umm... Faith? Is the airplane food any good?"  
  
"No, But don't worry we'll eat at Matt and TK's house. Now come on My mom is waiting!"  
  
Faimon hops in Faith's backpack. Faith picks up her Luggage and puts on her backpack. Faith arrives at the airport. She walks up to the clerk.  
  
Faith looks at the clerk, "Hello I believe there is a registration for a Faith Ishida on flight 201 to Tokyo."  
  
The clerk looks at Faith, "Your Id...."  
  
Faith hands the clerk her Id. The clerk then hands it back with Faith's ticket. Faith finally arrives on the plane. She sits in her non first class seat and takes out Faimon.  
  
"Why couldn't my Mom get first class at least once...."  
  
Faimon looks at Faith, "Are we almost there?"  
  
Faith shakes her head, "The plane just took off Faimon..."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Anyways, I have some rules for once we get to Tk and Matt's..."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Well... For one You are a digimon... and so they'd propbably think it is weird when a stuffed animal starts to talk... So just don't let them find out you're a digimon..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they probably won't know what you are and sell you for experiments somewhere..."  
  
"O...Kay..."  
  
"Heh.. Sorry... Just be really really good, ok?"  
  
Faimon nods.  
  
The plane soon arrives in Tokyo. Faith calls a Taxi and arrives at Matt's house.  
  
"Uhh... Matt and Tk are meeting their friends in the park, Faith....."  
  
"Ummm...."  
  
"It's marked on this map..."  
  
"Thank you!! I'll be back!!"  
  
Faith walks off towards the park. Thinking to herself 'I CAN NOT BELIEVE THEY FORGOT ABOUT THEIR COUSIN COMING TO VISIT TODAY' She finally arrives at the park and sees Matt and TK with a whole bunch of other people.  
  
"Hey!! I thought I was your favourite cousin!!"  
  
Matt turns around, "Uhh... Really sorry faith... We... Uuhhh... kinda....... ... Forgot...."  
  
Tk looks at Faith, "Yah, sorry.."  
  
Faith sits beside Tk and Matt, "So who are all these people?"  
  
Tk points to Kari beside him, "This is Kari" Then points to Davis, "That's Davis" To Cody, "That one is Cody..." At Yolei, "She's Yolei." At sora, "that's sora" and points to the rest, "And those are Izzy, Tai, Mimi and Joe"  
  
Faith smiles, "Hello everyone! I'm Faith, Tk and Matt's favourite cousin. So why are you all meeting here?"  
  
Davis starts to ramble, "Uhhh... We... Uhhh..."  
  
Kari finishes, "Are doing our homework.."  
  
Faith looks at them weirdly, "Uhh.. O..kay.. Be right back I have to get a drink of water..."  
  
Faith goes to the water fountain and takes a drink of water. She lets Faimon out of her backpack.  
  
Faith, "Faimon you can look around but don't bump into any people."  
  
Faimon gives Faith a really stupid look, "............. We're in a crowded park Faith..."  
  
Faith blinks, "So? ...... Just stay out of trouble Okay?"  
  
Faimon nods. Faith heads back to the group.  
  
"Soooo what kind of homework?"  
  
Tk, "Uhh.... Math..."  
  
"Where is it then?"  
  
"Oh shoot! I thought I forgot something Be right back....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faimon meets Patamon.  
  
Faimon, "Who are you?"  
  
Patamon, "I'm Patamon. Tk's digimon. Who are you?"  
  
"Faimon.... I'm Fai--- Hey!! Tk's a digidestined!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tk walks up to Patamon and Faimon.   
  
Tk looks at Faimon, "Hey wait a sec.... Who's digimon are you?"  
  
Faimon, "Digimon, what's that?"  
  
"Very funny... So who's your digidestined?"  
  
"Digiwhat?"  
  
Patamon starts laughing.  
  
"Okay... Can you just tell me who your digidestined is?"  
  
"Aawwh... Fine your no fun..... My digidestined is Faith!!"  
  
"Faith!?! She's a digidestine!!"  
  
Faimon, "Yup!"  
  
"Matt's not gonna believe this....."  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
Okay so this is my first Fanfic... Tell me your opinion... If I don't get enough reviews then I'll stop writing.... But if I do then the next chapter will be up soon...... 


	2. Faith(The helpful.......)

Thank you for the good reviews... Wow it only takes me 3 reviews to keep typing... Aannnyway... Here's more...  
  
Disclaimer: Yah.... I know I don't own Digimon or the characters... But one can wish...  
  
*********************************************  
  
Tk walks up to Faith and taps her on the shoulder.  
  
"Uhh... Faith can I talk to you?"  
  
Faith looked at Tk, "Sure, Anything for one of my Favourite cousins!!"  
  
Faith gets up and walks with Tk. He stops and looks at Faith.  
  
"Sooo... You're a Digidestined?"  
  
"Digiwhat?"  
  
"... A digidestined..."  
  
"What's a digidestined?"  
  
Tk sighs, "You have a digimon..."  
  
"What's a Digimon?"  
  
Faith grins. Tk sighs again and thinks to himself, 'Like digimon, Like digidestine...'  
  
He whines, "Faith... I already met Faimon...."  
  
"Awwwhhh... You're no fun.... yah I'm a digidestine... I take it you are too..."  
  
"Uhh... yah"  
  
"So how's the homework?"  
  
"Well.... we weren't meeting about homework...."  
  
"I kinda figured..."  
  
"It's a meeting with all the digidestines..."  
  
"Cool... So I guess Faimon can join us then?"  
  
Tk nods.  
  
"Hey Faimon!! Come on!"  
  
Faimon runs up to Faith, "Chocolate?"  
  
Faith rolls her eyes, "Later..."  
  
Tk, Faith, Patamon and Faimon walk up to the group.  
  
Tk smiles, "Guess what everyone? Faith is a digidestine!"  
  
Everyone stares in shock, ".........."  
  
Faith giggles, "It's not a big shock, is it?"  
  
Matt, "What!?! All this time and you tell no-one!!"  
  
Faith nods.  
  
Matt, "Great so I did have nothing to hide last time you visited..."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Matt, "......"  
  
Faith, "Aaanywaayys..... Matt I was supposed to tell you to be home at 5 which was 15 minutes ago..."  
  
Matt and Tk, "......."  
  
The 3 run back to Matt and Tk's house. Their Dad answers the door.  
  
"Uh.. you're late... and you forgot Faith was coming...."  
  
Faith smiled, "Hey... It's okay... And it was my fault they were late..."  
  
"Okay then.. I ordered 3 Extra Large Pizzas... And Faith while you are staying here you have to share a room with Matt and Tk... There is a Futon..."  
  
"Kay!"  
  
Tk and Matt, "..."  
  
Tk, "Ummm... Dad are you sure this is wise?"  
  
Matt and Tk's Dad, "Sure, what harm will it do?"  
  
Tk and Matt, "..."  
  
They eat ALL the pizza. They all retire to Matt, Tk and (temporarily)Faith's room..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tk wakes up and sees Faith looking at some of Tk's personal stuff.  
  
"W-What are you doing!?"  
  
Faith stutters, "Uhh...I was just.. I mean.. ahh... Look!! A bird!!"  
  
Tk turns his head toward the window and Faith runs out of the room. She walks out of the house with a picture of Kari that belonged to Tk. It was in a heart Frame.  
  
Faith smiled, "So... My little cousin likes Kari, huh? Well.. then..."  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
Mua ha ha!!! I love leaving cliffhangers!!! Anyways.. Yah.. so I've decided that Tk and Matt live in a house now.... So please continue to tell me what you think... Oh! and by the way Faith is Matt's age... 


	3. The Master Plan

How did you like the last one? I'm just getting started you see...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters....  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Faith walks up to Tai and Kari's house. She knocks on the door. Kari answers.  
  
Faith smiles, "Hello I'm Faith from yesterday... Tk and Matt are busy So I am trying to get aquainted with their friends..."  
  
Kari smiles, "Well come on in... Tai's not home right now but you can still get to know me."  
  
"Sounds great! So what kind of things are you interested in?"  
  
"Well... I dunno it kinda changes from time to time..."  
  
"Cool... My mind changes often too..."  
  
Kari laughed, "So has Tk told you anything about me?"  
  
"No... But I can tell he really likes you.."  
  
Kari giggled, "You know its funny he never told me that he had a cousin.."  
  
"People tend to forget... Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't you sleep over? It'll be really fun and besides... I think our digimon would get along nicely too..."  
  
"Oh... I don't know..."  
  
"And then we could talk about our digimon or something...."  
  
"Okay, sure... It sounds like fun!"  
  
"Great! Then I'll come over to get you at 6?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Terrific! See you then!"  
  
Faith left the house and headed back to Matt and Tk's. Matt was walking out the door.  
  
Faith ran up to him, "Hey Matt! Where you going?"  
  
Matt looked at Faith, "Huh? Oh... I'm going to see Randy--- I mean do homework!! Homework!"  
  
"Suuuree.... Who's Randy?"  
  
"A friend from school... He's a good friend... I gotta go see you later!"  
  
"Bye Matt!!"  
  
Matt leaves and Faith walks in the door. She walks up to Matt and Tk's dad.  
  
"A friend is sleeping over... Is that ok?"  
  
"Oh! You have friends already! That's great! Sure she can stay!"  
  
"Thank you, Uncle!"  
  
"No problem Faith."  
  
Faith goes into Tk, Matt and (temporarily)her room. She finishes unppakcing everything into the extra dresser. Faimon pops out from under a desk.  
  
"I'm hungry, Faith.."  
  
"So you are... What do you want?"  
  
"Cho---"  
  
"Don't say chocolate...."  
  
"...........Ice cream!"  
  
"Okay! I'll be right back with your Ice Cream."  
  
Faith leaves the room and walks up to her uncle.  
  
"Do we have any Ice Cream?"  
  
"No... But there is an Ice Cream shop down the block.. Do you want money?"  
  
Faith nods, "That would be nice"  
  
He hands Faith money, "There now.... Don't tell Matt and Tk..."  
  
"I won't"  
  
"And what time is your friend coming over?"  
  
"I'm picking her up at six..."  
  
"Well then you should hurry because its already 5"  
  
Faith nods and runs out the door to get Faimon her Ice Cream. She walks into the parlor and orders a Chocolate Fudge Sundae for Faimon. She then walks back to her uncle's. She walks inside the room and gives Faimon her chocolate sundae.  
  
Faimon, "Chocolate!!!"  
  
Faith smiles, "Now don't say I don't do anything nice.."  
  
Faimon nods, her mouth already covered with Ice Cream.  
  
Faith, "Try not to mess up the room... I'll be back soon.. A friend and a Digimon are sleeping over."  
  
Faimon nods again.  
  
Faith walks out the door and proceeds to Kari's house again. She knocks on the door. Kari answers this time too.  
  
"Ready to go?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yup! Mom I'm leaving!"  
  
Kari and Tai's mom, "Bye Kari have fun!!"  
  
Kari, "I will!"  
  
She closed the door and they started walking towards Faith's uncle's.  
  
Faith, "Did you bring your Digimon?"  
  
"Yup, By the way her name's Gatomon."  
  
"Cool! Well we're here!"  
  
They had arrived. Faith and Kari walked in the door. Faith led Kari to her(temporary) room. Tk was there.  
  
"Oh hi, Tk! Did I tell you? Kari's sleeping over!"  
  
****************************************************  
  
Okay, yes another sort of cliff hanger..... So do you like how it's going? 


	4. The plan continues

*sigh* I'm too nice.... And I even doubt anyone is even reading these but.... Oh well.... Anyways, here's my fanfic... continued...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the characters and I probably never will...  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
"Oh..Uhh..Umm... hi.." Tk was red.  
  
Faith grinned, "Oh, Uh Tk? By the way.... Here's your picture back."  
  
Faith handed Tk his heart framed picture of Kari.  
  
Tk was as red as a Tomato, "Uhhh... Uhhh... Bye!!"  
  
Tk ran out of the room. Kari giggles. Faith turned to Kari.  
  
"I think he really likes you."  
  
Kari smiled, "... So anyway what do you want to do first?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt and Tk were in the guestroom. Matt was pacing around Tk.  
  
"Now rule number 1. DO NOT go in there... They may torture you... especially Faith... Rule number 2 Unless you fear death DO NOT evesdrop and DO NOT watch what there doing... Rule number 3 just stay out of their way..."  
  
Tk looked oddly at Matt, "And how do you know about this?"  
  
"I just do..."  
  
"Ahh... Okay then..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith,"So are you and Gatomon friends now, Faimon?"  
  
Faimon nodded, "Yup!"  
  
Faith, "Good"  
  
Kari saw some dresses that Faith had lying around.  
  
"You have a lot of really nice dresses."  
  
Faith smiled, "Try some on. I'm sure you'd look great in them."  
  
"No... I couldn't"  
  
"They don't fit me anyway... I only brought them to threaten Tk..."  
  
Kari giggles, "Are you sure?"  
  
Faith nods, "Positive."  
  
Kari tried on Three of Faith's dresses. The first was a black spaghetti strap dress that didn't look to good on Kari. The second was a puffy green dress that looked ok and The last dress was dark blue with a light blue short sleeved cover-up that looked really nice on Kari.  
  
"That looks great, Kari!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Do you mind if I wear it for a while?"  
  
"Nah, keep it. It's too small for me."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tk gets up from the floor. Matt looks at him.  
  
"And where are you going?"  
  
Tk looks at Matt, "I left something I need in our room and I need to get Patamon too..."  
  
"Did you not listen to the rules?"  
  
"Yah.. but---"  
  
Matt glares at Tk, "Sit DOWN..."  
  
Tk sits back down and starts thinking about how Patamon must be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari sits down still wearing her new dress.  
  
"Faith? I wanted to ask you.. Where did you get that locket?"  
  
Faith looks at her heart locket with the star in the middle, "Oh.. My best friend gave it to me before I moved...."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Faith smiles, "Yah... Even though he was young he was still very thoughtful..."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Canada"  
  
"Can I ask... Who is your best friend?"  
  
"Oh... His name was Ken... But I moved away and I haven't talked to him for it seems like forever..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Again Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tk sees that Matt is asleep and sneaks out of the room. He knock on the door where Faith and Kari were.  
  
"Come in!" The girls yell from the other side of the door.  
  
Tk walks in the room and sees Kari in the dress looking even more beautiful than she did before.  
  
"Uhhh.... I forgot Patamon and some stuff..."  
  
Faith almost laughs at Tk's beet red face, "Oh, why don't you stay and have some chips? We've got plenty of snacks."  
  
Tk looks at Faith, "Uh, sure that'd be great!"  
  
He starts eating some chips and pretzels and food.  
  
Kari giggles, "Tk slow down... You look like you haven't eaten in months..."  
  
Faith smiles, "Yah.. Little cuz.."  
  
She looks at Tk and Kari. 'Time for my plan' She thinks to herself.  
  
"Be right back I have to go to the bathroom..."  
  
Faith walks out of the room.  
  
Kari looks at Tk, "Hey Tk? Why do you always blush around me?"  
  
Tk blushes, "Well... I... Uuhhh...."  
  
Kari, "Tk?"  
  
Tk's face now redder than a firetruck, "It's uhh.... Because...uuhh..."  
  
He looks at the ground and then back up at Kari.  
  
"It's because I like you...."  
  
******************************************  
  
  
Mua ha ha ha I bet you think that is the worst place to leave off... Well, why do you think I picked it? Anyways... This time I actually DO want 5 reviews before I'm gonna continue So start reviewing!! 


	5. To the digital world...

Okay... Fine I'll continue... Just PLEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSEEEE read and review...  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon and the characters.. They are not mine...  
  
  
**********************************  
  
Kari looks at Tk. His face was still red. He looked up at Kari. They slowly leaned towards each other and kissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~  
Faith is evesdropping and spying on Tk and Kari through the keyhole. Matt walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder.  
  
Matt gives Faith a questioning look, "What are you doing?"  
  
Faith turns to see Matt and points at the keyhole, "Look!"  
  
Matt, "I am not going to spy..."  
  
Faith, "But you know you want to."  
  
"...... Fine... But if you tell Tk I'll kill you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Matt looks through the keyhole to see Tk and Kari kissing.  
  
Matt smiles, "So you finally got them together, huh?"  
  
Faith grins, "Now... To help you with your love life!"  
  
Matt looks shocked, "No! My love life is perfectly fine, Faith!"  
  
"Oh yah suuure."  
  
"It is!"  
  
"Uh Huh..."  
  
"I'm serious, Faith!"  
  
"Okay, whatever you say."  
  
"Faith! Come on!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now both Tk and Kari were red. Faith walks in the room.  
  
"Sorry I took so long I had to bother Matt."  
  
Kari, "It's Okay."  
  
Faith looked at the two beet red people, "Why are you guys so red? It's not hot in her, is it?"  
  
Tk, "Uhh...no.."  
  
Faith, "Anyway... I brought chicken for dinner!"  
  
Matt walks in the room, "You weren't gonna eat without me, were you?"  
  
Faith grins, "I was gonna try!"  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Your welcome!"  
  
---------A bunch of hours later--------------  
  
Everyone except Faimon and Faith are asleep in Matt and Tk's room. Faimon goes over to Faith.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yah..."  
  
"We should have a sleepover with all the digidestine."  
  
"Yah..."  
  
"and Faith?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I have a chocolate bar?"  
  
"...... Faimon it's the middle of the night..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you can't have a chocolate bar..."  
  
"What law says I can't have a chocolate bar in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Faith's law... Besides I don't even have any chocolate right now.."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I think it's time we got to sleep though..."  
  
"Goodnight Faith."  
  
"Sweet dreams Faimon."  
  
The two fall asleep.  
  
------------------In the morning--------------------  
  
Matt and Tk's dad wakes everyone up. Tk and Kari were already gone though.  
  
Faith, "Huh? Wha? I dun... wanna go to school.."  
  
Tk and Matt's dad, "Tk has gone out with Kari for the day... Matt I want you to spend time with your cousin."  
  
Matt, "But--"  
  
Tk and Matt's dad, "No buts..."  
  
Faith grins, "Heh... heh... heh..."  
  
A sweatdrop thingy appears on Matt, "We're going to the digital world..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I've got important stuff to do."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I need to go there."  
  
"But I have important thing to do too."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Get a chocolate bar for Faimon."  
  
Faimon's ears perked up at the word 'chocolate'.  
  
"Listen.... I'll buy you both a chocolate bar later, ok?"  
  
"Okay then! Let's go!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
Yes... I will leave you to ponder what will happen next. 


End file.
